Youth and Beauty (Origin Tales: Parker Dooley - Book 4)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker, Eliza, and Maxin have lived in England for three years. Not all is as it seems. Parker's finds his sister Tresh at the Dooley Mansion, learning about Turen allying with the evil dragonoids. Can Parker keep the darkness at bay? And what of the new cub in the lion Mohatu's pride? Sequel to 'Parker's Random Adventure'.
1. A House in Ruins

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "The Lion King", and "Star Wars". They belong to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and George Lucas. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the fourth part of my fanfiction mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

The title describes Maxin, Parker and Eliza Dooley's son, but there is a much darker story going on here. We're about to see Parker head down further into the darkness. I won't spoil anything else. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley sat at the dining room table, playing with his food and thinking of nothing else, except the pain residing in his heart. The dining room had red curtains draped along the sides of the wide window, while dragonoid statues garnished the corners. Green plants in beige painted vases, with floral patterns on the front and back, also lay next to the statues, bringing about a warmth to the room.

Parker, in human form, had soft, thick, curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, a fair face, and pale skin. In dragonoid form, he had red scales, a dragon-like face with a short snout, a medium sized tail, yellow eyes that would turn red – even in human form – when he became evil or did evil deeds, black claws and black spikes, soft, furry, long red ears, and two short grey horns that sprouted from the top of his head. Today, he wore a blue tunic and dark blue breeches.

He looked up from his food, surprised to see his brunette-haired wife Eliza, as beautiful as she was, telling their five-year-old son Maxin, whose hair became strawberry-blond sometime last year, to sit up and eat his food. Parker smiled, delighted to see not all had been lost since their trip to Narnia and what occurred afterwards.

He grinned, wondering if now was a good time to ask his wife about returning to his home world. "Eliza," that got her attention, "I want to go back to Dooley Mansion." She huffed. He tried again, "I know it's hard, but I'm not coming back. You can come with me if you'd like." He admitted, "I know this is your home. My home is not of this world. The choice is yours to make."

"Our son has a life here," Eliza said, glancing over at Maxin. "We can't just leave him in a world not his own."

"We'll take him with us," Parker suggested.

"Parker, I don't know," Eliza said, curtly. "We'd be giving up everything just to have Maxin live somewhere else." She warned him, "All right, but you have to promise that nothing bad will happen to us, once we get there."

"I promise," Parker said, approaching the window. "It'll be like last time. Only, I don't think we'll be coming back."

Eliza gulped. "We knew this was a one-way trip. All right. Let's go." She told her son to finish eating, before leading him towards the window. Parker smiled, transforming back into his dragonoid form, as the window yawned and Aslan's face appeared in the center of the bright light.

"Come on!" Parker said, charging up the ledge and through the opening.

Eliza followed, unsure where they were heading. She waited until Maxin had crossed the barrier, before joining them on the other side. She sighed, glad to be back in the fresh air, smelling the lush green grass as the first rainstorm fell upon the land. She opened her eyes, the second the window closed and vanished. She sighed. There was no going back. She looked at the scene before her and gasped. The Dooley Mansion was nothing compared to what she remembered.

In fact, it was worse.

Windows were blown out, some on the grassy ground, which was charred in some places. A birch tree burned, its flames starting to die. The brick house was also charred up, as well as the door hanging by its hinge. Several red dragonoids lay dying or were dead. Among them, Eliza saw the muscular red dragonoid Adelram, choking until he, slowly and surely, died. Tears streamed down her face, doing her best to hold it in. She couldn't.

It was hopeless.

~o~

Parker observed the dead bodies of his brothers and sisters. They were nearly all dead. Turen was missing! Where was his sister Tresh? Oh, there she was! The youngest sister, the red dragonoid with her youthful appearance, much like his own. She rushed towards him, hugging him, and not letting him go. It had been too long since they'd been together.

"Tresh, tell me what happened!" Parker spoke, softly.

"Our brother Turen was here naught but two days ago. You both have been gone for six months," Tresh said, worriedly.

"So, time works differently here," Parker mumbled.

"What?" Tresh asked, confused. She recovered quickly, "That isn't the point. Your brother – our brother – he's with the evil dragonoids at their hideout, by the stone arch. I fear he'll do something terrible. He killed our father and took our mother prisoner. I don't know what he'll do. We have to stop him!" She insisted, "But Parker, what should we do?"

Parker looked at Eliza and Maxin. They stared at him, not knowing what to do. He had to do something. Turen needed to be stopped. But how? The thought dawned on him. He could be in charge of his own destiny, and destiny was pointing him to Turen. He released his sister and hugged Eliza, tenderly.

"I'm going to find Turen and free our mother, Tresh," Parker said to his sister, releasing Eliza. He saw one of the speeder bikes, with its dual fins, parked next to the shed. He approached it and turned it on. The engine roared to life with a light hum. In seconds, he was off, darting across the grasslands to the plains. He'd find his brother and end all of this, once and for all.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The speeder bikes can be found in the "Star Wars" universe.


	2. A New Chieftain

Parker slowed his speeder bike down to a halt, stopping it altogether, and turning off the engine. There was the stone arch with its smooth, orangish-brown surface and the cave with its massive rock entrance, also in the shape of an arch. He dismounted and approached the cave, unaware of a dark presence growing inside the cave.

He checked this way and that to make sure he wasn't being followed. There was no one around, but him. Taking a breath, Parker stepped into the cave, surprised to see metal ramps and metallic buildings, complete with an elevator inside this cave. Torches lit the tunnel and further into the cave.

If his mother was down here, then where would she be? He looked at all the different colored dragonoids, each shapeshifting into a creature of their choosing. They stared at him, whispering to each other. At last, he approached the chieftain, his brother Turen, who had a young dragon-like face and now sported red eyes, and his and Turen's mother Cinthia Dooley, who was a much older dragonoid with red scaly skin and yellow eyes that were now almost faded.

Parker rushed to her side, checking on her to make sure she was fine. She wasn't. Her breath was heavy and she coughed badly. She gazed at him with warm affection, like any mother would when they were reunited with their son.

"My son!" Cinthia said, smiling. "You're here. You're alive."

"Mum, I'm right here!" Parker said, choking back on tears. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it won't!" The dragonoid chieftain said in a husky voice. Parker looked back at the older red dragonoid, decked in a necklace of animal teeth. Parker watched him sinisterly as the chieftain smiled. "It's best to leave her be. She's dying!"

"No," Parker said, misunderstanding. "No, she's can't _die_!" He looked at Turen in fright. "Brother, do something! Please?"

But Turen stood still. Parker couldn't believe this. His brother wasn't going to help him, help them save their mother! This was embarrassing! Parker returned his gaze to his and Turen's mother. She placed her scaly hand upon his cheek, smiling at him. She was at peace now. Parker could see that.

"Mama, please don't leave!" Parker cried, softly.

"I love you," Cinthia said weakly, drawing her last breath. The light left her eyes and her head fell limp in his arms.

"Mum?" Parker cried, the tears dripping down his face. "Mama, come back! No!" He wept, unsure what to do.

"You should keep your tears hidden," the chieftain said, standing up. "Or better yet, don't cry! Where's the sense in that? Tears show weakness, and you must brave adversity."

"Listen to him, brother!" Turen said to Parker, encouraging him. "We have this one chance to rule everything! We can do whatever we want. You know this! Is revenge enough to slake your thirst, because revenge led me to this. It led me to my future, to be with the evil dragonoids. It's what we both want."

Parker glowered over what the chieftain and Turen said. They were expecting him to enact revenge over everything he lost. But at what price? He looked at his mother's body, still limp in his arms. Everything he went through, all the bad things, flooded back to him: whipped by the boys in Oz, whipped again by the elves of Alqualondë, nearly being killed by the short dragonoids Penelope and Draco, nearly attacking that poor nymph, being scratched several times by that cream-colored, Oriental cat Jine, and now this! His home was destroyed, his family nearly killed, and now his mother was dead – Turen and the chieftain allowed this to happen – it was too much to bear!

And yet, he couldn't contain his anger much longer. He glared at the other dragonoids, determined to kill them all! He gently set his mother's dead body on the rocky, smooth floor, before he stood up. A blue flame ignited on the palm of his hand. He whipped around, throwing the fireball at the chieftain's wooden throne, watching it explode into a million tiny pieces.

He wasn't finished yet. He raised his other hand up, forcing the chieftain to be lifted up off the cave's floor. The chieftain clasped his throat, gasping for air. Parker stared at the chieftain, enraged. All he needed to do was snap his neck—

 _Whoosh!_

Parker released the chieftain, watching Turen use his powers to throw the older dragonoid chieftain like a toothpick, forcing him to land on the edge of a platform. Parker snapped out of his reverie, his red eyes coming into focus. He was still angry over everything that happened. He didn't care so much what happened to him, but the evil dragonoids had to pay. He slowly approached Turen, who observed the chieftain's body. Parker's yellow eyes returned, allowing him to see his mistakes.

"Is he – dead?" Parker asked, tensely.

Turen nodded.

"I killed him," Parker said, solemnly.

"It's not your fault. The fault is mine!" Turen said, standing up. "Our father admitted the truth."

"Your foster father did?" Parker asked, feeling his old self return. "I still did wrong today." He sighed. "I don't think I can stop being bad. Is that wrong?"

"Of course, it is, but I've made mistakes too, brother," Turen said, walking over to their mother's body. "You will take our mother's body back to our family; at least, what's left of them. I will stay here, become the next chieftain. These dragonoids need a new leader and with the ban lifted, I fit into that role perfectly."

"You?" Parker asked, curious. "What name would you give yourself?"

"You can call me Mordru," Turen nodded. "I think the name fits the situation, don't you think?"

Parker sighed. He knew this was right. "Good luck." He extended his hand to him. "May you become a good leader for this clan."

Turen took his hand, clasping his arm, and hugging him. It was in that moment Parker knew that things had changed, but at least he was on good terms with his brother. Turen released him, but he wasn't finished.

"Now go. It won't be long before someone suspects something." Turen said, but not before adding, "You should know, that at this point, with evil festering in your heart, dark forces will attempt to take you away from here. It will become easier for them to dive you into the darkness. What you do now is up to you. Just be careful on how you use your powers."

"You gave me this power. Why?" Parker asked him, concerned.

"Because I saw a part of myself in you. That innocence doesn't last long, now does it?" Turen asked, curious.

Parker shook his head.

"I thought not," Turen admitted with a sigh. "We all have our part to play. Let me do mine."

"Good luck, Mordru," Parker said, carrying their mother's body outside, but not before some of the dragonoids wrapped his mother's body into a blanket, securing her to his speeder bike. He looked at Mordru one last time, waving to him, before starting the bike's engine. In seconds, he was gone, heading back to the grasslands and to his and Mordru's ruined home, where Eliza and Maxin awaited him.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Alqualondë is an elven port city in J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Silmarillion_. The Land of Oz is from L. Frank Baum's book, _The Wizard of Oz_.


	3. Leaving Home

Parker and Tresh set up pyres out on the mansion's front lawn. One by one, their brothers, sisters, and parents' dead bodies were placed on the wooden pyres. They grabbed a torch and lit it, using their fire breath to send flames on the wooden torches, igniting them. The trick worked, allowing them to take turns burning their dead family members. When the task was done, the two remaining siblings threw their torches into the last two pyres, before regrouping with Eliza and Maxin, who stared in sadness and confusion.

"They were good to me," Eliza said, fondly. Parker wrapped a scaly arm around her, gently kissing her on the head.

"I know. I miss them, too," Parker said, softly.

"I will always remember them. We were a family, dragonoids and people who looked out for each other," Tresh said, admiring the scene. "It's a shame they never got to see Maxin grow up. I think he would have loved to see his dreams come true, a dream where he could be around dragonoids, since he is part dragonoid himself." She gently pinched the five-year-old lad's cheek, causing him to squirm and retreat to his mother's. Tresh smiled, chuckling. "Tis a shame he won't see his grandparents live. I think they would have loved him."

"We didn't know this would happen to them," Eliza said, concerned.

Tresh shrugged. "It's all in the past. Turen's gone and became Mordru." She added, facing her brother, "I'm surprised he let you go. I'm surprised he helped you out. That darkness festering in your heart must be painful… is there no way to cure it?"

"I wish I knew," Parker said, feeling the dark thoughts resurface. "I don't know how long I'm going to last before the darkness takes over fully. When that happens, I don't want any of you by me. I want to keep you all safe."

"But you won't be safe, Parker. You, your wife, and your child." Tresh said, bluntly. She looked at the pyre, admitting freely, "You three go pack. I'll stay here with the dead."

"Where will we go?" Eliza asked Parker, concerned.

"Somewhere far away from here," Parker said, gesturing for her to follow. He looked back as she brought their son over to the wreckage. Now, where could they find supplies and food?

~o~

In time, after grabbing a quick meal for himself and his family, Parker gathered supplies, while tracing the coordinates to a nearby village, a good five miles away from the Dooley Mansion. Dragon's Hallow. It was a newly built village, where travelers of all sorts came to and fro from different worlds.

Parker smirked. "It's a good place to hide out."

"Is it safe? Will anyone know we're there?" Eliza asked, curtly.

"If we're lucky, no one will suspect a thing," Parker said, chuckling upon seeing his son play with some woodblocks underneath the long table. This wide and narrow room, with its blown-out windows and burnt plants, still seated in their vases, made it look so familiar, almost as if he and Eliza were still traveling with his brother Turen and Eliza's brother Darron in search of the Encrusted Jewel.

That reminded him: where was the Encrusted Jewel?

He gently touched Eliza's shoulder, before departing out of the room. He turned a corner and down the familiar passageways until he reached the silver vault with its round metal door and wheel. Strange. The door was ajar. He swung it back, stunned to find the room was empty, with just the stone pedestal. He careened into the pedestal, searching for the golden-hued stone, but to no avail, for the Encrusted Jewel was gone.

Parker had this feeling who took the stone. His brother Mordru. Now, Turen really was Mordru. Did the jewel not affect him? Is that why he took it from the family vault? It didn't add up, but then if it weren't for the wretched jewel, Parker would have never started going down the dark path.

"Is something wrong?" Eliza asked from the vault door. Parker turned and faced her with a hotly expression. Even she should know better than to barge in, unannounced!

"Nothing, but… the Encrusted Jewel is gone. I think Turen took it, but he didn't say anything to me about it, unless he was hiding it from the beginning, or the jewel belonged to him," Parker guessed.

"Parker, we should go," Eliza approached. "I know you want to find that stone, but don't! You don't know what it could do to you!"

Parker nodded. Eliza smiled.

"Come on. We should leave this place," Eliza said, dragging him out of the vault and back through the house, where their son was still playing with his toys.

~o~

Parker made his way outside the mansion, carrying their bag of supplies and food. He looked back to see Eliza and Maxin follow. He smiled, before stopping by the speeder bikes. There were two bikes set up for them. As soon as Parker and Eliza secured their packs to the bikes, they looked up, right as Eliza put their son on a speeder.

There was Tresh, greeting them now. The pyres still burned, but at least the flames didn't go out any farther from the piles.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Tresh asked, curious.

"No. My place is at Dragon's Hallow," Parker said, curtly. "Where else am I going to go? Stay here while the memories are still fresh?" He added, calmly, "No. I think it's time I moved on, find my family a more stable home, give my son a chance to have adventures of his own."

Tresh hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Parker said, releasing her. He watched his sister hug Eliza and Maxin, before mounting his bike and starting the engine. He looked at Eliza as she did the same. They waved to Tresh before tearing off across the grasslands, in search of their new home.


	4. Dragon's Hallow

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

Dragon's Hallow was a village standing in-between the plains and the grasslands. A jungle stood in the distance, as did some cliffs. The village had smooth walls and thatched houses. It would remind anyone of the First World if they had lived there, before its untimely explosion. There were a couple of gates guarding the rounded outer wall, protecting the villagers from intruders.

Parker stopped his speeder bike on a hill. He waited until Eliza did the same, before speaking to her again. He looked at his son in relief. He survived the trip.

"There it is," Parker said with a sigh. "Our new home."

"Parker, are you sure it's a friendly village?" Eliza asked, worried.

"Why not? It looks safe to me," Parker said, zipping towards the village. He looked back, surprised to see Eliza speed towards him. At last, they stopped in the village square. There was a grey stone fountain spewing freshwater. He gasped upon seeing Aslan, the golden-brown Lion of Narnia. The moment they locked eyes, Parker said, curious, "Aslan, what brings you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Aslan said, watching Eliza and Parker turn off their bike's engines, as well as dismount them, helping their son get off the bike, too. "What brings you here?" He repeated.

"The Dooley Mansion was burned down," Eliza admitted. "Parker, his sister, and his brother are all that's left of his family."

"Yes, but I see he has a new one," Aslan said, nodding. He looked at Parker with suspicion. "But I see the darkness has touched you already."

"Yes," Parker said, somber.

"Well then," he said, gathering his wits, "you're all allowed to stay here for as long as possible. This will be your new home. Use it well and wisely."

"Where is our new home?" Parker asked the Great Lion, curious.

"It's here," Aslan said, showing them a large thatched house that looked almost like a cozy cottage. "It's yours now."

"Really?" Eliza said, leading her son inside the house.

Parker was shocked. "How can we repay you for this?"

"By igniting the balance within the Force. That is all I have to say," Aslan said with candor. He walked away, leaving the Dooley family to their next task. Parker looked at the Lion in wonder. Now, what were they supposed to do?

~o~

Maxin spent the next nine years in Dragon's Hallow. As he aged, the more he dreamt of becoming a fighter pilot. His short blond hair was unkempt in some places. His bright blue eyes were filled with wonder and mischievous delight. And his face was fair and rugged. A boy's face no doubt, but one who grew up with the strangest creatures anyone could ever hope for. Today, he wore brown knee-breeches, a white dress shirt, and sported a brown jacket. He sped out of the Dooley house before his mother could catch him.

Ah! Finally, his skateboard was in the shed. Today, he would fly his wooden skateboard, with its sail attached to it, just like Jim Hawkins, the man he read about in stories. This was Maxin's day! The day in which he would prove to his parents, prove to everyone, that he wasn't just some fourteen-year-old boy who daydreamed too much.

"Now, be careful!" a raven-haired man named Silver, with his wooden peg leg, told him, cross and fair-minded.

"Don't worry! I'll be back!" Maxin said, rolling his skateboard out of the shed and down the dirt road.

After a few peddles, he was off! He moved his foot off the dirt road and onto the skateboard, feeling the wind blowing in his face. He swung to the left, keeping on his guard at all times as he moved around the crowd. He was going to make it to the academy! Wait and see!

"Oops!" Maxin cried, upon diving past a woman carrying a fresh supply of eggs.

"Road hog!" the woman screeched out of annoyance.

"Ha ha!" Maxin chuckled softly. "Whoa!" He dodged left and right, doing his best to avoid people, but eventually bumping into another woman. He fell, skinning his knee on the dirt road. "Ow!" He checked his left knee. There was a scab there, blistered and bleeding, but not badly. He looked up in time to catch the gaze of a brown, fully-grown horse, eyeing him suspiciously. Maxin sat still, trying to recover.

"Hmm," the horse questioned him, "you might want to cure that bruise, lad."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Doppelganger," Maxin said, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Do I make it into the academy this year?"

"No," Mr. Doppelganger said, flat out.

"Come on! You know I'm born for this job!" Maxin said, enthralled.

"Yes, you have skills, but you're also a troublemaker like your father," Mr. Doppelganger told him. "Remember not to get in his way."

"My father hasn't turned into a human for quite some time. The last time anyone's seen him as a human was nine years ago. I hardly remember a thing!" Maxin said, annoyed.

"Here," one of the healers, a toad, said, checking his wound for infections.

"I just thought if I could get into the academy, then I could prove to my dad that I'm not just his human son," Maxin said, seething.

"Watch yourself!" The toad healer declared, stiffly. "You are half-human, but you also have dragonoid blood in your veins. Don't forget that!"

"I know," Maxin said with a sigh. He looked at Mr. Doppelganger, curiously. "So, do I get into the academy."

Mr. Doppelganger shook his head. "Maybe someday, when you can prove your worth, prove to me that you're not some runt who invades the streets with his solar skateboard on hand, twenty-four seven, then we'll talk. Until then, you are dismissed." He walked away, leaving the boy wallowing in his sorrows.

"Oh man!" Maxin cried, disappointed.

"There!" The toad healer said, cleansing his wound and bandaging it. "All better."

"Ow!" Maxin cried again, feeling his bandaged knee.

"A little pain doesn't hurt anyone," the toad healer said, encouraging him. She asked, out of curiosity, "Say, where did your parents run off to this time?"

Maxin chuckled. "My mom's waiting for me to come home. I guess I'd better go see her." He said, picking up his solar skateboard.

"Just don't ride that thing around when you get back to your parents' house!" the toad healer said, annoyed.

"Yes, Mrs. Trudy!" Maxin said, waving to her as he walked back to his parents' house.

~o~

Steadily, he slid his skateboard into the shed. There were so many tools placed on the wooden workbenches that it was difficult to say which tool was meant for what gear. The mechanics didn't bother him, as they repaired cars and ships, so it was easy for him to sneak around much. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get caught by his father or mother.

His mother Eliza didn't bother going into the shed. She was usually at home, preparing their next meal or doing something during the day. His father Parker, on the other hand, was a rarity. He would often come into the shed whenever his speeder bike needed repairing. Sometimes, he would do the job himself, if given the chance. The mechanics were friendly to the Dooley family. So, that's what counted!

However, Maxin was not so fortunate to bring his skateboard into the shed this time around. He jumped upon hearing his father's voice ring in his eardrums. How did that red dragonoid manage to throw his voice around the room? Was it a trick he just pulled?

"You've been out skateboarding again," Parker said, getting his son's attention.

"How did you know?" Maxin asked, not wanting to be caught.

Parker chuckled, standing up. "Because I see the same fire in you that I have, that your mother has, and that anyone whose a fierce teenager would understand. I may be in my early forties, but I'm still a youth at heart."

"You don't age," Maxin said, curious.

"No," Parker said, smiling, "and neither does your mother. You see, anyone with dragonoid in their blood or has a companion that's a dragonoid, especially a dragon, will live on to a grand age. Your mother and I…" he whispered loudly, "…we're still young. Almost like teenagers."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Maxin said, confused.

"I knew you wouldn't," Parker said with a friendly smile. "You're young, but still new to the world. Maybe someday, you will understand."

"I'd rather be a pilot," Maxin grumbled.

"Well, you're learning," Parker admitted. "Although, I've never seen a fourteen-year-old pass his driver's test so quickly."

"I've learned from the best," Maxin said, joining his father.

"Yes, I can tell," Parker said. "But they still won't let you pilot."

"Do I need a reason? Perhaps I'm doing something wrong," Maxin said, saddened. "You haven't transformed into a human in nine years. Why? I would rather like to see you human again. Why won't you change for me?"

"For my own reasons and for others like it," Parker said, calmly.

"Riddles don't scare me. I know you're hiding something," Maxin said, suspicious.

"One day, you will find out," Parker said, serious. He glanced at Maxin's knee, spotting the bandage. "You scrapped your knee again."

"It's nothing! It's fine. All better," Maxin lied, weakly.

"You know I can detect a lie anywhere," Parker said, keenly. He chuckled as Maxin fumed. "Don't worry. We'll explain to your mother before we head off to the Pridelands and check on the new dragonoid eggs."

"Do you think I'll own a dragonoid? Let that dragonoid be my companion?" Maxin asked, curious.

"No," Parker shook his head. He spoke again, before Maxin protested, "Maxin, you don't choose a dragonoid. That choice, that bond, must come under the dragonoid's terms. And you're part dragonoid. I think it's a bit more complicated for you." He gestured to the entrance. "Shall we?"

"Whatever you say," Maxin said, following his father. So much for that plan.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Long John Silver is the same man, the same pirate, from Robert Louis Stevenson's book, _Treasure Island_.


	5. Corin

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Parker, Eliza, and Maxin took the window portal into Pride Rock's den, the jutted grey rock with its own Promontory, the viewing area where the lion king could observe his subjects. It was here that the Dooleys met a reddish-brown lion Mohatu, who had his pride of lions and lionesses assembled.

"You have come at an opportune moment," Mohatu said, keenly. "My subjects are at your disposal. I only hope you have come to ally with our pride."

"Actually, we've come to take one of your cubs home, if they are ready," Eliza inquired, curiously.

"Ah!" Mohatu said, pleased. "Perfect! We have a few cubs lined up for you now. Whichever you choose, know that our kingdoms will be allies."

"Go ahead," Parker said to his wife, watching Eliza sit on the cold stone floor. He held his son back with a gentle pat. "Let your mother decide which lion to choose."

"Why can't I decide?" Maxin whined.

"Because you are not old enough to understand. It is not for us to decide who we pick. This bond must come on its own," Parker said, kindly. "It's a special bond between a master and an apprentice. This is not so different, for we will be the ones to take care of this cub until he or she is grown."

"Wise words," Mohatu said, impressed. "I see you are well versed."

"Well, I've had years of practice," Parker admitted, modestly.

"How about you?" Eliza said, picking up a golden-brown cub and playing with it. "He's a boy!" She said in delight. She held the cub up in her arms, telling him, promptly, "What is your name, little one?"

"That lion cub is Corin," Mohatu declared with candor. "Treat him right and he will serve you well. Our alliance is complete."

"Eliza, this is wonderful—" Parker said in delight. The second he touched Eliza's shoulder, his thoughts raced. Before him was a vision, a vision of him with burnt marks and Corin shoving him into a fire pit. Corin was fully grown but menacing. By the time Parker recovered, he knew something changed. He looked at the cub in vain, for he did not want to be anywhere near him, and yet he had to, to protect his family and himself.

Oh, what was he going to do about his future? Was Corin really his undoing?

"We should go. Take the boy with us," Parker said, stiffly. He turned to Maxin, telling him as he crossed the portal, "Come on, Maxin! We're going!"

"But Da—" Maxin said, confused.

Eliza stood up, ready to go. "Thank you, Mohatu. We'll take good care of him."

"Don't mention it," Mohatu said, worriedly.

Eliza nodded, following her human son back through the portal and into the Hatchlings nest, where she passed Corin over to a healer, to give the cub food and medicine. Eliza turned to her dragonoid husband, watching him hotly as he observed the dragonoid eggs.

"What was that?" Eliza asked, firmly, facing her husband. "You wanted to leave so quickly!"

"Please Eliza," Parker said, calmly, not wanting to deal with this, "let's not upset the boy."

"No. I think Maxin has every right to hear what you have to say!" Eliza said, tensely. "What did you see?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Tell me. You had a vision. What was it?"

Parker didn't want to answer. Every fiber in his being knew it would be wrong thing. But he had to tell her and Maxin, so his conscience could be clear. At last, he faced Eliza and their son, telling them, bluntly, "The vision showed my future. I get burned. Corin survives. He will be my undoing."

"How do you know?" Maxin asked, confused.

"Because your father did some very bad things nine years ago. We won't discuss them here. Not until you're older," Eliza said, serious. That was the last thing Parker wanted to hear! His wife becoming a gossip girl! This was unbelievable! He had faith in her so that she wouldn't do that! Sadly, he knew reality was a much different story.

"Well, let's hope that Corin proves me wrong. If he doesn't, then we're doomed," Parker said, worriedly.

~o~

 _Meanwhile…._

Nathema was a rich green planet, full of life and beauty. It was no wonder the Sith Lord Vitiate, with his fair, robust features and boundless energy to wield the Dark Side of the Force, became ruler. Oh, how he loved this place, where time stood still. But this was not what caught his attention.

There was someone else. He could see him in his visions. A red dragonoid. _Two_ red dragonoids already tapped into the Dark Side, wielding it for their own pleasure. Vitiate laughed, knowing full well what would become of them and how he could use them to his advantage.

"Someday soon, Mordru, Parker Dooley, you will be mine," Vitiate laughed some more. His heart craved power. Parker Dooley was strong in the Force, but not strong enough. Vitiate would have this dragonoid one way or another! Then it would be too late to stop him.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Vitiate comes from "Star Wars: Legends".

-x-

That's it for the fourth part of my fanfiction mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

Thanks goes to the everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The conclusion to this mini-series is coming up, and it's the darkest one of this mini-series. :( Or so I hope it will be. Like Anakin Skywalker, our fellow dragonoid is about to meet a similar fate, just on a different journey.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
